Buscando a un Ser Celestial
by mantoniolealt
Summary: Están golpeados, en retirada y con la moral en los suelos. La flota de refugiados continúa su avance hacia la tierra prometida. Pero un ligero desvío puede llevarlos hacia un nuevo destino. Esto se basa en el primer capítulo de mi historia anterior y sigue las dos primeras temporadas de la serie de televisión.


_**Esta historia es una versión alterna de mi primera historia. Cuando termine la primera parte me puse a pensar en otra manera de contar el conflicto y se me ocurrió que la manera más fácil es usar la flota de refugiados perseguida por los cylon, en ese momento son más propensos a atacar, por lo que una guerra entre las máquinas y la unión es más factible.**_

 _ **Siguiendo el comentario de una review decidí mejor poner varias partes en un solo capitulo, ya que de hecho son muy cortos.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten esta historia.**_

 _ **Las series Gundam 00 y BSG 2003 son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo estoy jugueteando con ellos.**_

* * *

 **Un nuevo** **camino**

Ha sido más de un mes desde que desperté tras la caída de las colonias. La flota de refugiados sigue en pie, pero eso puede cambiar en un momento. Los Cylons nos siguen de cerca y debemos estar preparados para correr en cualquier momento.

Los suministros escasean, el espacio es un lujo que ya nadie se puede dar. Muchos se han enlistado en Galáctica para tener una mejor oportunidad de vida, o para pelear contra los que nos han quitado todo.

El ánimo en la flota es deprimente. Nuestra gloriosa civilización de más de 20 billones, es ahora unos 50,000 y cada día disminuye por las enfermedades, accidentes o los lamentables suicidios. Me parte el corazón ver a nuestra gente en este estado, pero por mi parte no hay nada que pueda hacer, no tengo la fuerza o la juventud para poder apoyar en la batalla, ni el conocimiento para curar o alimentar a la gente.

Lo que si tengo es información que podría ayudarnos, pero me encuentro impotente ante esta situación. Podría decir lo que sé, pero las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Temo lo que pasara si agentes enemigos se enterase de lo que se. Por ahora el anonimato me mantiene seguro. Me es difícil creer que en toda la flota solo Baltar y yo seamos los únicos con el conocimiento científico para ayudar.

Esperaría que hubieran sobrevivido más, pero no he escuchado de otros. Por el momento me concentrare en llegar con la presidente Roslin para decirle lo que se. Solo espero que los dioses me lo permitan.

Me tomo dos meses de rogar, suplicar, sobornar y chantajear para poder concertar esta reunión. El representante de Tauron es todo un ejemplo de lo que un político no debe ser, pero por el momento es lo que necesito. Su adicción a la morpha fue el boleto que me dio esta reunión. Me siento terrible de darle lo poco que pude conseguir a este idiota en lugar de alguien que la necesita, pero todo es por algo mejor.

Tan pronto llegue al colonial 1 me vi revisado exhaustivamente por contrabando o armas. Les hubiera ahorrado la molestia desvistiéndome, para concretar esta reunión cambie todas mis posiciones, no tengo más que mi ropa.

Después de la revisión fui escoltado por marines a la entrada de la oficina presidencial. En realidad era la suite VIP pero se hace lo que se puede. Tras darme el visto bueno abrieron la puerta y me indicaron que podía entrar.

Una vez dentro vi con mucho placer que tanto la presidenta como el comandante Adama estaban presentes. Tengo que reconocérselo al representante, al menos sabe cumplir con lo acordado.

Apenas conteniendo mi alegría me dispuse a saludarlos. "Buen día Sra. Presidenta, Comandante Adama" Estrechado sus manos mi sonrisa acaparo toda mi cara.

"Buenos días Doctor Faetum, como podemos ser de ayuda". Su sonrisa no fue tan animada como la mía, probablemente por todo el estrés de manejar una civilización que se cae a pedazos "El Consejero Palte me dijo que esta era una reunión muy importante y que requería de la presencia del comandante. " Volteo a verlo y después regreso su mirada a mí.

Entre en mi papel como doctor, controle mis nervios y la vi directamente. "Disculpe Sra. Presidenta, pero con la caída de tantos miembros de la estructura militar el comandante debería ser nombrado almirante como el oficial superior de mayor rango". Voltea a verlos a ambos y antes de que respondieran continúe.

"Lamento si esto parece una tontería". Mire a ambos de manera avergonzada. "pero lo que tengo que informarles es solo para el presidente y el almirante en jefe de las colonias".

Lógicamente esto no le precio tan gracioso a la presidenta, pero era necesario, nadie iba a acusarme de no haber seguido los protocolos, incluso si la organizacion que los estableció ya no existía.

Nuevamente me observo y suspiro. El comandante nos miró con algo de curiosidad esperando a ver dónde quería llegar con todo esto. Miro nuevamente al comandante y simplemente lo dijo. "Comandante William Adama, por el poder envestido en mi como la presidenta elegida de las doce colonias de Kobol lo haciendo al rango de almirante en jefe de las colonias en virtud de que es el oficial de más alto rango". Después hizo un movimiento circular con su mano. "Jura defender y etc., etc., con su vida"

El comandante la observo detenidamente. Obviamente esto era solo para hacerme hablar, pero estoy seguro que él hubiera seguido el protocolo, pero con esto me bastaba. Ahora solo faltaba que el aceptara.

No se molestó en responder y solo asintió, después voltearon a verme.

Aclarando mi garganta empecé. "Tengo una idea de donde podemos conseguir ayuda y probablemente asilo". Ambos me observaron con algo de escepticismo y asintieron dándome a entender que continuara. "Hace más de un año fui parte de la expedición de la 11 va flota en el sector Bacta, ahí encontraremos a alguien que podrá ayudarnos".

Ellos se quedaron esperando que continuara, pero sabía que si les decía todo no me creerían, necesitaba pruebas y afortunadamente Baltar serviría.

Mi cara llena con determinación continúe. "No tengo pruebas con migo, todas se encontraban clasificadas en los cuarteles de Picon. Y ahora son basura nuclear. El doctor Baltar puede corroborar que lo que digo es cierto". Tome un respiro. "Díganle que yo sé el origen del objeto 63211I".

Si él se los confirma todo esto habrá valido la pena. Y por suerte el doctor se encontraba en la nave, listo para dar un reporte dado que ahora es el vicepresidente. No sé cuál de todos los dioses esté preparando todo esto pero voy a agradecer a todo el panteón cuando termine.

El doctor Baltar entro y a pesar de estar malnutrido y cansado por falta de sueño, aún tenía ese aire arrogante que siempre le caracterizo. Odio al desgraciado, pero en este momento lo necesito.

Cuando le explicaron la situación y le mencionaron el objeto volteo a verme anonadado.

El comandante tomo la iniciativa y hablo con Baltar. "Doctor, puede confirmar que en efecto existió un objeto 63211I".

Baltar volteo a verlo aun perplejo. "Emh. Sí. En efecto comandante el objeto 63211I fue encontrado en una región clasificada. Nunca se me informo donde exactamente y quien lo descubrió, pero era real y ahora desearía tenerlo para poder estudiarlo más a detalle"

Antes de que siguiera con su incesante parloteo el almirante lo callo con un gesto y volteo a verme.

"Muy bien Doctor Faetum" viendo a los todos los presentes en la habitación. "Tiene toda nuestra atención"

"Eso es todo lo que pido". No pude evitar sonreír. Parecía que al fin veía la luz al final del túnel.

Aclarando mi garganta empecé a narrar mi historia. Decidí no aburrirlos con todo lo acontecido antes de que llegáramos al sistema Vela. "Cuando llegamos a ese sistema nos encontramos con los fantasmas que se nos habían mencionado en la expedición anterior. No me refiero a espectros del más allá, si no a objetos que un momento están en DRADIS y al siguiente desparecen. En este punto después de realizar el prospectado de minerales detectamos algo que nos llamó la atención". Aquí pareció tomar más de su interés.

"Captamos un objeto desplazándose a un cuarto de la velocidad de la luz que se dirigía al sistema. Decidimos saltar a un punto de la ruta que tomaría para analizarlo". En este punto la presidenta me pidió que parara y pregunto si esto era realmente relevante. Concedí que podía saltar esta parte de la historia, aparentemente solo Baltar estaba interesado en saber más sobre el "Corredor", pero era mejor ir al grano.

"Bien". Tome un poco de agua para calmar mi sed y proseguí. "Tras reparar nuestros equipo procedimos a saltar la siguiente sistema".

Aquí me detuvo Baltar." Porque tuvieron que reparar sus sistemas". Viendo al Almirante. "Puede ser importante, si hay alguna posibilidad de fallo en las naves debemos saberlo".

Lo observe detenidamente, casi me hizo creer que en verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de los refugiados, conociéndolo solo era su instinto de auto preservación si quedábamos varados en caso de un ataque. "Mientras no nos acerquemos al "corredor" no hay ningún riesgo".

"Al llegar al próximo sistema encontramos que este ya estaba habitado". Me detuve un momento para una pausa dramática. Aunque en realidad era para tomar otro trago más de agua.

"Había colonias mineras en asteroides y los gigantes gaseosos, colonias en puntos de gravedad estables y una gran cantidad de tráfico. Los habitantes son pacíficos y hay una buena oportunidad de que nos den asilo".

Viéndome fijamente la presidenta me pregunto si en verdad sería una opción de puerto seguro.

Yo les devolví la mirada. "Apuesto mi vida en ello" Dije con toda la confianza que podía mostrar.

Como siempre Baltar decidió inmiscuirse, aunque para bien en este caso.

"Considero que deberíamos de seguir su sugerencia, yo puedo constatar que el objeto que menciona existió y si hay la posibilidad de llegar a territorio seguro es una buena opción, los Cylon nos seguirán persiguiendo aun si no vamos a este sistema"

El Almirante guardo silencio durante un minuto, pensando sus opciones. "Si decidiéramos seguir esta otra ruta nos tomaría cerca de un mes llegar. Nuestras reservas están llenas, así que podemos permitirnos este desvió".

"Es su decisión Señora Presidenta" Volteo a ver a Roslin. Por lo que pareció una eternidad ella nos observó, claramente debatiéndose internamente si esta es la opción correcta. Al final cerro los ojos.

"Hasta este momento no tenemos una idea clara de lo que vamos a encontrar y estoy reticente a arriesgar la seguridad de la flota en una búsqueda que podría ser infructuosa, sin más pruebas que la palabra de dos científicos". No que pudiera quejarse realmente pensó para sí misma, hasta ahora ha hecho la mayoría de sus decisiones siguiendo visiones y las escrituras sagradas.

Ante estas palabras controle mi expresión y espere su decisión final.

"En este punto cualquier decisión podría tener el mismo resultado, normalmente esto debería pasar por el Cuórum de los doce, pero en esta situación lo decidiremos aquí mismo." Volteo a ver al Almirantes y a Baltar.

"Quiero su opinión. Deberíamos seguir las indicaciones del Doctor Faetum o seguir en el curso actual"

Apresurándose a contestar Baltar respondió afirmativamente. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el Almirante. Es un testamento a su carrera el que no se mostrara intimidado ante nuestras miradas y la situación actual, en sus hombros estaba la decisión que podría salvar vidas o perderlas.

"Opino que debemos de tomar el riesgo". Pausando un momento para componerse y preparar sus palabras. "Desde nuestra posición es un viaje prácticamente en el vacío, no hay muchos cuerpos planetarios, esto nos limitara en recursos que podríamos minar, pero nos permitirá ver a los Cylon, no hay lugar donde esconderse o tender una emboscada".

Después de ver al Almirante la presidenta dio su respuesta.

"Muy bien entonces partiremos rumbo a este sistema habitado, solo espero que no terminemos causando una tragedia cuando lleguemos".

Volteando a verla le dije con toda seriedad. "No hay de qué preocuparse, ellos son pacíficos, pero no indefensos, si los Cylon llegan a causar problemas estoy seguro de que ellos se harán cargo".

No podía estar completamente seguro, pero confió en que la tecnología que nos mostraron era solo una pequeña parte y si mi suposición era correcta, le darían a los Cylon una muy merecida lección.

* * *

 **Algo de** **normalidad**

Casi un mes desde esa fructuosa reunión me encontraba en Galáctica trabajando como asistente de Baltar. Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando me ofreció el trabajo, ya que no me imaginaba que le interesara la competencia o compartir el crédito, pero subestime cuanto trabajo hay que hacer.

El detector de Cylons es una interesante pieza de tecnología, solo desearía que fuera más rápida. La única ventaja es que mientras espero los resultados puedo completar otros proyectos. Esto nos ha permitido a ambos llegar a un acuerdo de trabajo. Mientras uno está en el laboratorio el otro descansa, así podemos reducir más las tareas pendientes y evitamos matarnos mutuamente.

También me he visto reclutado en las labores de mantenimiento de la nave. Una vida de hacer todas las reparaciones en casa me ha dado el conocimiento para arreglar las tuberías, y uno que otro apartado que se descompone. Es tranquilizante pasar el tiempo componiendo una tubería de agua, es algo tan mundano que por un momento olvido que estamos en una nave huyendo por nuestras vidas.

Por el momento el Cuórum no ha objetado a nuestro nuevo destino, en parte es gracias a la determinación del Almirante de proteger la flota. Es difícil ir contra el que tiene las armas y además todos saben que en cada conflicto con los Cylon perdemos miembros de la tripulación. No podemos permitirnos pelear entre nosotros, cada vida cuenta.

Otro punto que ha mantenido al Cuórum callado es toda la información de chantaje que conseguí mientras buscaba la reunión con la presidenta. El rostro de los Delegados cuando amenazamos exponer sus secretos quedara grabado en mi mente hasta el final de mis días. Me dio la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

Esos años que salí con la teniente del departamento de inteligencia rindieron frutos. Solo desearía que pudiera agradecerle en persona.

Estos últimos días han sido muy ocupados y mi ayuda en la nave y el chantaje político me han redituado, ya que mientras les daba más información sobre los Innovade tuve que mencionarles una verdad incómoda que podría haber terminado conmigo dando una caminata espacial sin traje.

Tuve que mencionarles que los Innovade poseen inteligencias artificiales, no ahonde más en el tema ya que los gritos, recriminaciones y amenazas estuvieron volando por todas partes. Ya había planeado esto y tenía mi argumento preparado a prueba de fallos.

Afortunadamente Baltar compartía mi opinión y decidió apoyarme, aunque creo que era para mantenerme como su ayudante, sin mi tendría que volver a trabajar catorce horas al día.

Una vez que todos los ánimos se calmaron, les asegure que estaríamos bien y que si algo salía mal pondría mi destino en sus manos. Obviamente me aseguraron que de ser así mi futuro auguraba una larga vida y mucho dolor. Nada fuera de lo usual.

Hace uno días recordé que en el camino a nuestro destino hay una estación militar que marca el límite con el territorio de la Unión, pero me debatí si debía decirle al Almirante, ya nos habíamos desviado demasiado y es probable que esta ya hubiese sido destruida por los Cylon.

Decidí comentarle al Almirante sobre esta base en caso de que lago ocurriera. Él estaba de acuerdo en mi suposición, pero accedió a enviar un Raptor con uno de mis nuevos algoritmos de salto y el prototipo de computadora que diseñe a partir de mi examen del TP que obtuvimos de la Unión.

Había terminado el proyecto hace una semana, pero no recibí aprobación para realizar las pruebas hasta hace tres días. El hecho de que me ofreciera como parte de la tripulación de prueba los convenció de que en caso de un desastre yo compartiría el mismo destino.

El sistema funciono y más pruebas estaban por ser agendadas. Pero con la posibilidad de que hubiera más sobrevivientes y provisiones se dio luz verde a una misión de una semana para investigar. Poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo en este proyecto preparamos el Raptor para su largo viaje y cruzamos los dedos.

Dentro de ocho días veremos si nuestra suerte sigue acompañándonos.

* * *

 **Llamada de Ayuda**

Ocho días después nos encontrábamos por fin en el sistema Vela. La flota mantiene poción en una Luna del segundo Gigante gaseoso. Recordé que hay algunas toneladas de Tylium que se pueden minar, así como otros metales útiles como plomo, hierro y sílice entre otros.

Por mi parte me estoy preparando para partir en un Raptor a la zona donde el DRADIS identifico uno de los fantasmas, es mi esperanza que podamos contactar con la Unión mediante estos satélites. Estoy seguro que ya deben saber que estamos aquí y preferiría llegar con una invitación en lugar de ser un colado a la fiesta.

Estaremos en este vecindario al menos tres días si todo sale bien para minar la luna y realizar mantenimiento preventivo. Así como esperar el regreso del Raptor en misión de búsqueda de la Base Cherubim. Al fin recordé el nombre.

Una vez en el hangar me dispuse a esperar que partiéramos rumbo al límite del sistema para intentar contactar con la Unión. Treinta minutos después nos encontrábamos ya en las coordenadas del fantasma y procedimos a transmitir el mensaje que grabe previamente y que fue aprobado por el Almirante.

"Saludos a la Unión Terran de parte de Las Doce Colonias de Kobol. Este es el Doctor Ulises Faetum, fui parte de la flota de Exploración que inicio contacto hace unos meses. Por favor necesito contactar con el administrador Chou Mein del sistema Avalon. Esteremos en este sistema por los próximos tres días, esperamos su respuesta".

El mensaje se repitió constantemente. Después de una hora sin recibir respuesta, captamos un mensaje que se repetía contantemente, cuando logramos descifrarlo me sorprendí al reconocer la pregunta, solo los que estuvieron presentes en aquella ocasión sabrían que responder. Era seguramente una manera de comprobar que en efecto yo fuera quien decía ser.

Después de componer la respuesta en mi cabeza le pedí al oficial Edmonson que prepara el transmisor. Una vez listo me acerque al transmisor y dije mi respuesta. "In to the light" usando el idioma de los Innovade. Después del susto que la revelación de las naves escondidas de la unión hable con los embajadores y ellos me comentaron lo ocurrido. En las semanas que pase en la Colonia aprendí algo de su idioma y la Emisaria Navarre me comento sobre lo acontecido y el uso de esta frase.

Estaba seguro que nadie a parte de mi hubiera sabido de esto, por lo que era una buena forma de comprobar que en efecto fuera yo quien estaba haciendo la llamada.

Tras enviar la respuesta esperamos cerca de 5 minutos para recibir notificación. Me costó contener la alegría cuando escuche la voz de la Emisaria Navarre.

"Saludos Dr. Faetum. A que debemos esta visita". Su voz sonaba como siempre relajada y jovial. Me hizo pensar en mejores tiempos.

"Saludos Emisaria. Agradezco que me dé la oportunidad de hablar." Enderece mi espalda y me dispuse a continuar.

"Me comunico en nombre de las Doce Colonias de kobol, solicitamos su ayuda, nuestros enemigos nos han atacado y han devastado nuestros mundos, nos encontramos aquí con una flota de refugiados civiles. Solicitamos asilo para nuestra gente, ofrecemos brindar toda nuestra ayuda para defenderlos y apoyarlos en la construcción de sus motores FTL."

Los minutos me parecieron horas hasta que recibimos respuesta.

"Su situación es muy lamentable y le ofrezco mis condolencias, lamentablemente..."

Aquí sentí una bola de hierro caliente golpeado en mi estómago.

"Yo no estoy facultada para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, pero puedo ofrecerles ayuda humanitaria, pueden saltar a las coordenadas de nuestra base en la Primer luna del Gigante Gaseoso que identificaron como Orange 3. Una vez ahí pueden solicitar asilo formalmente con el administrador"

Nuevamente me sentí confundido por la actitud de la Emisaria, recordé el comentario del Almirante Pavlos de que los Innovade son sádicos, estoy seguro que preparo su respuesta de esa manera para hacerme sufrir. Casi podía ver su sonrisa burlona a través del radio.

Decidí contener mi frustración y las ganas de vomitar, aquí estaba tan cerca de mi objetivo, al fin esta odisea estaba por terminar.

"Agradezco su ofrecimiento Emisaria, se lo comunicare a la presidenta, estoy seguro que aceptara, si no hay contratiempos estaremos en las coordenadas indicadas dentro de 3 días".

Esperando su respuesta gire mi cabeza para ver a los oficiales que durante la conversación estuvieron completamente callados. "Lo entiendo, estaremos esperándolos, aquí están las coordenadas". 

Tras anotarlas y confirmar de recibido decidimos partir de vuelta a la flota a dar las buenas noticias. No esperábamos tener visitas cuando llegamos. Las sorpresas siguen apareciendo. Espero que después de esto haya una tubería que reparar, necesito calmarme.

* * *

 ** _Si se preguntan en que parte de la serie ocurre esta historia es después de escapar de Kobol y antes de que Pegasus los encontrara, con la presencia de Faetum cambiaron de posición y se alejaron de la zona donde Pegasus se encontraba, además de que con la ayuda del doctor cambiaron su rango de saltos y se mantuvieron fuera de la zona donde se habrían encontrado, además de que despistaron a los Cylon y como se muestra en el plan, Cavil no podría saber exactamente la ruta que la flota seguía._**

 ** _También es probable que cuestionen el cambio de rumbo siendo que aparentemente conocen la ruta hacia la Tierra, pero voy con la idea de que al haber la posibilidad de un puerto seguro para descansar y reabastecerse, decidieron tomar el riesgo. Además de que con la contribución de Faetum para mejorar su rango de viaje y el apoyo de Baltar, optaron por darle el beneficio de la duda_**

 ** _Por el momento aquí termina esta parte, la próxima semana pondré la continuación._**


End file.
